User talk:Bravecommander
Chinese? Hey do you have the ability to translate Chinese? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 03:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) yes, i do. i though i mentioned somewhere else that i can translate chinese because of secondary school curriculum?\ besides most of your recent translations requesta have been in chinese. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) What? Seriously? omg......I've been deleting files off my computer because I thought you couldn't translate Chinese...... -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) oh man. that really sucks. maybe i should have told you earlier. actually the f90 translation was in chinese. wait. just want to ask. did you recently read the abilities section in my infobox? Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 06:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) uh no. But anyways, I've been uploading them to a picture hosting site. So I can probably get them back, I'll go look now. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. thats cool. ill be waiting. `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 06:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Getting images Hey bravecommander, How do I get HQ images from the 00 Movie? Specifcall I wanted to update Tieria' photo. There are two good centered shots of him I'd like to include. One is when he's in his spacesuit talking to Setsuna after the ELS atack, the other is when he's in the red screen of death talking to Sumeragi. So I was just wondering if you need a special kind of program to get images from a movie online? If that makes any sense -_-Gaeaman788 - I'm Batmaaaaaaaaaaannn :D 06:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You could just press the "print screen" button or "PRTSC SYSRQ" button when your at the scene you want to take a picture of. Then go to paint and paste it there and save it. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ...yeah that was exactly what i wanted to say. but dont do it on a streaming website. maybe torrent/download a HQ vid and then printscreen, perhaps? hope this helps. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea it does, as much as I hate downloading things -_- ThanksGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 08:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) as in torrent? yea, i hate it. lags the internet so bad. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 08:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Scans! I understand that you need scans of those, I just try to get what I can and give it to you. Its not very easy you know. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah. ok. i really just wanted to improve on those particular ones. thanks anyways, i got the latest requests. i understand it isnt easy, sorry dude. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) F71 G-Cannon & XM-01 Den'an Zon translations! (1) (2) Any info you can get from these, add it to the F71 G-Cannon and XM-01 Den'an Zon pages. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) well, theyre actually more suitable for cutout jobs for rimus. they dont really contain much info. sorry there. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Second Victory Gundam translations! (1) Any info you can get from it, add it to the Second Victory Gundam page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) truly an edit i can be proud of. i put everrything where it should be, and even placed massive amounts of data on the page. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam translations! (1) Any info you can get from it, add it to the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) done some minor changes to the weapons list. the multi launcher is attached to the rifle. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ZM-S24G Gedlav translations! (1) Any info you can get from this, add it to the ZM-S24G Gedlav page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) edited some descriptions on the tire thing. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ZMT-A31A Doggorla translations! (1) Any info you can get from it, add it to the ZMT-A31A Doggorla page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) done some stuff on the weapons list. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) LM312V04 Victory Gundam translations! (1) (2) Any info you can get from these, add it to the LM312V04 Victory Gundam page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) all the info is already on thearticle. thanks anyways `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit Victory Gundam stuff! Stuffing! Any info you can get from this, add it to what ever page it goes too........anyways, Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) whoah. thers just too many general info there spread over a wide amount of things that i cant really extract anything. thanks anyways. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RGM-96X Jesta translations! (1) (2) Any info you can get from these, add it to the RGM-96X Jesta page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) added the shield to list of equipment Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RGM-89 Jegan & RGM-89S Stark Jegan translations! RGM-89 Jegan RGM-89S Stark Jegan Any info you can get from these, add it to the RGM-89 Jegan and RGM-89S Stark Jegan page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RGM-89 Jegan & RGM-89S Stark Jegan This might repeat what is already there, but just to be sure, can you check. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) done height and weight corretions. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Garencieres translations! (1) Any info you can get from this, add it to the Garencieres page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) done the lenght Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) MSN-001A1 Delta Plus & MSN-001 Delta Gundam translations! (1) Any info you can get from these, add it to the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus and MSN-001 Delta Gundam page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) only can do height and weight of the delta plus Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 10:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RGZ-95 ReZEL translations! (1) Any info you can get from this add it to the RGZ-95 ReZEL page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) done the height and weiht corrections 10:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) MSN-06S Sinanju - RX-0 Banshee - RGM-96X Jesta (1) (2) (3) Any info you can get from these, add it to the MSN-06S Sinanju, RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" and RGM-96X Jesta pages. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam translations! (1) (2) Any info you can get from these, add it to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam page. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC)